Dk64rules (series) Part 6: The Final Battle
Prologue dreams of being launched into a massive light pool, then splashes through and falls into Amy, then darkness appears and Eight is seen stabbing a sword through Amy's heart. Sixty screams no and Eight turns and charges at him with the bloody sword, as Amy falls.... Sixty: Wha- It's my dream-? dreams of being launched into a massive light pool, then splashes through and falls into Amy, then darkness appears and Eight is seen stabbing a sword through Amy's heart. Sixty screams no and Eight turns and charges at him with the bloody sword, as Amy falls.... Sixty: Gaah! Get out of my head!! dreams of being launched into a massive light pool, then splashes through and falls into Amy, then darkness appears and Eight is seen stabbing a sword through Amy's heart. Sixty screams no and Eight turns and charges at him with the bloody sword, as Amy falls.... Sixty: Urrghh! Stop spamming my brain! Aaaaah! Dk64rules (series) Part 6: The Final Battle Written by Dk64rules Starring: Sixty Four Eight Bit Amy Demon Amy SixSixSix Chapter 1: The Second Battle Eight: Hahahahahahahahaha!! Sixty: Urgh......No.....the dream.....get it out of my memory....nowwwww!!! Amy: Sixty! Sixty: Amy? raises the Demon Sword, about to plunge the blade into Amy's heart Sixty: Nooooooooooo! [The Angel Blade is too late, and the stab turns Amy into Demon Amy.] Sixty: Eight! Release the curse! Eight: No! Never! Amy is to be the predator, and you to be the prey, to die like Dimentio! Sixty: Oh s**t! runs away from Demon Amy as the evil power proples her around the Void Core Sixty: Aaah! Amy blasts a flurry of Death Lasers at Sixty Eight: Muahahahahaha!! jumps atop Demon Amy as she flies around like a jet plane Sixty: Hyaah! Angel Blade slashes Demon Amy, but she is unaffected Eight: Muohohohoho! Sixty: Oh yeah?! jumps atop Demon Amy, and Eight raises his spare blade to fight Eight: Hyaaaah! Sixty: Heeeeeyyyyaaaaah! and Eight fight and clash swords for an hour Eight: Hio! Sixty: Hio? Amy turns over, and Sixty is fighting Eight on her stomach Eight: Muaka! See ya! jumps off as Demon Amy grabs Sixty Sixty: Urrggh! Eight: Oh, is this not a tender loving moment! Hey, is this a hot glue gun?? Sixty: No! shoots the edible glue onto Sixty and Amy's hand, now Sixty is stuck to be devoured by his former love. Eight: Hehehee! Hehehehee! Hehehee! Sixty: No..... of the shadow, a angelic form of Twenty appears and uses his Light Blade to cut Demon Amy's arm off, and frees Sixty by slashing the glue Sixty: Yahoo! I'm free! I'm- Twenty: You are a warrior. I now dub you......Sir Sixty! power grows....at last, the Angel Balde's true power is available, and Sixty gains flight and armor! Sixty: Yeah!! uses the Angel Blade's Light Hand to take the Demon Sword out of Demon Amy, turning her into regular Amy once again. And has no damages done to her demon form on her! Sixty: At last, the death of Eight. Eight: Hehehehe! Demon Sword, make me a demon warrior! Chapter 2: The Final Battle Sixty: What?! turns into the most demonic warrior ever spawned, his name, of course, is'' SixSixSix'' SixSixSix: Rooooooooooaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr!!! I am 666, the demon of all demons! Sixty: Fine! I'll will destroy you with my worst! 666: Hahaha! and 666 fly to the Core Mantle, a molten arena Sixty: Hyaaaa! 666: Raaaah! and 666 fight there for two hours, both are brutally hurt at the end Sixty: Can't....make....it.... 666: Urgh.....Aaa.. gets up and raises his sword 666: With this, I will kill Sixty! Foever darkness shall seep from the core, and the demons will rule! Sixty: Noo...noooo.....huh.....OMG!! Nintendo 64 appears, now to be activated by the Angel Blade Sixty: Uh...Ungh! has thrown the Angel Blade into the cartridge slot, and the '64 blasts a brilliant light beam into 666 666: Arrrrgh!! Light! No! Owowowowowowow! Sand World, Void World, and Sixty's World (Earth) combine inside the '64, and blast 666 into the Void sky 666: Arrrghh! I'm beaten.....!! Chapter 3: The End '64 closes the Void with a spectacular light that destroys the Void Cities; the worlds are saved. Eight falls to the ground as the closing is almost complete. Sixty and Amy: Bye! Eight: Noooo! Amy! Noooo! World! Argghh! Noooooooooo! Void closes and he is forever trapped Sixty: I love you, Amy. Amy: I love you too. '64 flies the couple back to the town in which they reside, and the system flies back to Sixty's basement. Sixty: Hi mom. This is Amy. Mom: Sixty! I can't believe it! I saw a light and a flash and then you were gone for days! But now you're back! Sixty: Can Amy stay over? Mom: Sure! You two can play the '64 downstairs. and Sixty go downstairs and verse each other in Super Smash Bros. After the game is over, they kiss, and the stars of the distant worlds shine brightly as peace is brought back to the galaxies. The End! Category:Fan Fiction Category:NextGen Games, inc. Games Category:Chapters